


Once Upon a December

by kontraklarinette



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, based more off the musical than the movie, that’s kinda the plot tho, this is just the result of my theatre kid brainrot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontraklarinette/pseuds/kontraklarinette
Summary: The Blights are gone. When tragedy strikes one snowy night, the most powerful family in the Boiling Isles is wiped out, leaving the entire country in shambles.That is, until a rumor begins to circulate ten years later- the youngest Blight princess, Amity, has survived, and the whole world is searching for her- reward included. And when two wild witches, Eda Clawthorne and Luz Noceda, catch wind of it, they take matters into their own hands. It shouldn’t be that hard to audition a fake Amity for the role, right?But what if they find the real one?And what if a journey across the Isles proves to be the perfect opportunity to fall in love?(Anastasia AU)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Once Upon a December

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! no i haven’t forgotten about my other 2 wips, this one is just giving me brainrot. i’m in a production of anastasia at school and i was just like. hey what if this but lumity. so here lol

Once upon a December, in a flourishing country called the Boiling Isles, one family reigned above the rest. They were called the Blights, and they had ruled over every witch and demon living under the Titan’s gaze for generations. They were looked upon with respect and reverence, and they were often seen as fair and compassionate, prioritizing the interests of each and every subject. 

But they were not loved by all. In the shadows of the bones that made up the huge island, a dark-hearted witch plotted. He had been frozen by ice and shaken by hunger for power, and he would stop at nothing until the reign of the Blights had been brought to an end.

His name was Belos, and, on one stormy winter night, his plan began to fall into place.

And this is where the story begins- but not in the cold recesses of the Isles. No, the story begins amongst warmth and luxury, at the final ball of the season, in a beautiful manor on the outskirts of a small town called Bonesborough.

~

“Do you have to go, Emira?”

“I’m sorry, Amity.” Emira apologized, her tone light. She touched the top of Amity’s head with one gloved hand, trailing it down to her cheek. “You know it’s important. My new magic school will be the best place to finish my education.”

“Take me to Lumbarstone with you. Please?” Amity begged. She tugged at the hem of her sister’s dress. “Bonesborough is boring.”

“You’ll visit Edric and I,” she promised. “You and Mother and Father and all of our family that are here with us tonight. Have I told you about the Blight Bridge? It was named after us, you know. It leads from one side of the Titan’s chest to the other, which is where I’ll be staying.”

“Take me with you now!”

“I already have, little sister.” A small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, Emira clasped both of Amity’s hands in hers. “You’re my favorite sibling, you know. You’re strong. And you’re never afraid, not of anything.”

Amity bounced once on her heels. “Like you!”

“Look at this.” Emira reached one hand into the back of her gown and pulled out a small music box. It was coated with jade, outlined with gold so shiny Amity could see her reflection in it. 

Amity took it gently in her hands. It was so beautiful. She looked back up at her sister, whose eyes were twinkling with affection. “Is this for me?”

“Yes. A friend of mine who specializes in bard magic enchanted it for me. Listen to it whenever you think of me, and I will be there with you, in your heart.”

Prying the lid open, she held the music box close to her heart. A soft, twinkling tune drifted out, encompassing the room in a sense of softness. Suddenly all the crystalline glints of the room’s decorations didn’t seem so harsh. “It’s the song you always sing to me,” she breathed. “I love it.”

“And I love you,” murmured Emira.

A shark knock on the open door of the bedroom caused both girls to look up. In the doorway stood their mother, the monarch of the family- Odalia Blight, a strict-looking witch with pale chartreuse hair and sharp features. She cleared her throat. “Amity, your father requests your presence for the first dance of the evening.” She eyed Emira. “What have you given her? We can’t be cluttering up the manor with useless trinkets, especially not on a night we have guests. You mustn't distract yourself.” 

Amity looked back at Emira, who gave her a small nod. “Go on.”

Still clutching the music box, Amity hurried towards Odalia. Her head barely reached her mother’s shoulder. She had a lot of growing to do, she thought, if she was ever going to rule the Isles and be strong like her parents. 

“It’s a music box,” Emira replied levelly. “So my favorite little sister won’t forget me while Edric and I are studying in Lumbarstone.”

“A music box!” Odalia waved her hand dismissively. “A useless object. Leave it here. For the Titan’s sake, you two must grow up one of these days. Amity, come with me. Let your sister depart in peace.”

Amity ducked her head. “Yes, Mother.” 

“Remember, Amity!” Emira called. “Lumbarstone!”

As Amity hurried out of the bedroom, she turned to place the music box on a small doorside table.  
She expected she’d return to it soon.

~

The ballroom was bustling. Amity was being introduced to her parents’ acquaintances faster than what she knew how to deal with. Every time, they’d kneel down and look her in the eye, and say something along the lines of “You must be the Princess Amity Blight. You’re growing up so quickly! You must be seven now, correct?” And every time Amity would smile and nod, hoping she could return to Emira’s room and listen to the sweet sound of the music box again. The song sounded like stars. It grounded her. She missed her sister already. Must Emira leave now? Couldn’t she wait until tomorrow?

At last, she was tugged away from the crowd at the edges of the ballroom and into the center, where her father, Alador, was waiting. He extended his hand to her. “Good evening, Princess Amity,” he said. His voice was low and rumbled in his throat like the growl of a demon. Amity wished she would admit that he spoke to her less formally when the manor was not full of guests, but sadly, this was not the case.

“Greetings, Father,” she replied, in the way she had always been taught. She curtsied to him and he bowed slightly to her back. The bards on the stage saw his signal and began their serenade, a deep, rousing ballroom number filled to the brim with strings. It consumed the room and suffocated Amity’s senses. Colors whirled around her as she was spun about, but she kept a level head and a stoic face, just as she had been taught. 

After a moment, other members of the Blight family began to file in and follow Alador and Amity’s lead. Amity was passed between the arms of the others like a small toy. She wished that her legs were longer. Maybe then she’d be able to keep up with them- she hated being the smallest.

She was just getting into the rhythm of the music and movement when the explosion sounded outside the wide ballroom doors.

The bards sounded a loud, jarring chord, and the dancers flew into a frenzy. The witch Amity was dancing with, whom she didn’t recognize, pulled away abruptly and flew for the corners. She couldn’t move. Her ears rang, and she could vaguely make out the sound of one of her parents calling to her, but she didn’t know which, or what they were saying. 

It was then that she saw through the window the pink flames crawling through up the sides of the manor. Fear shot through her heart. “Emira! Edric!” she wailed, and sprinted for the doors. Fire had consumed them, and they were alight with the same shade of pink as her dress. There was no way out.

“Amity!”

She spun around. Through the strange lighting and eye-watering smell of smoke, she could just distinguish the forms of Odalia and Alador on the far side of the huge room. Picking up her gown, she made her way hastily towards them, wincing at the burning in her lungs. As she ran, Odalia drew a spell circle, and a small section of the wall fell away, dissolving into dust on the wooden floors.

“Through there,” she growled. She indicated for Amity to go first, so Amity slipped through without stopping. Now she was in the wide hallway between the hallway and Emira’s bedroom. 

She faced her mother frantically. “Where are Emira and Edric?”

“They’ve gone already,” her mother snapped. “Now stop wasting time. You’ll get us killed if you stand around here much longer.”

Amity cast a distressed glance in the direction of Emira’s room, and then back at her parents. “But-” The music box. The one Emira had given her- it was still in there. She needed it back. She was going to miss Emira too much to _not_ have it. “I have to go back in there!”

“Then suit yourself. When the Boiling Isles loses its most promising potential ruler, it will be nobody’s fault but your own.”

“Fine,” she spat. Tears leaked from her eyes, but only some were from the sting of flying cinders. She turned and pushed through the doors to Emira’s room, which were thankfully still cool enough to touch. 

The roaring increased once she’d entered. Everything was bathed in a pale pink glow, and by the time she’d grabbed the music box, her last exit had gone up in flames. 

She was trapped.

She scanned her surroundings, trying not to panic. Surely there was another way to escape? Or were her parents right- had she just given up her future for the sake of a tiny metal box?

It weighed heavy and cool in her hand like a stone. Perhaps it was just as useless as Odalia had told her it was. It wasn’t worth her life, at least.

Then her eyes fell on the window.

 _The window._ Ornate and prized for generations, her parents had promised nothing short of a lack of mercy if she were to so much as smudge the stained glass. But desperate times called for desperate measures, so she picked up the chair at Emira’s desk and hurled it with all her might. It crashed through the window with ease, leaving a large enough space for her to leap through. 

She landed with a thump in the snow, and cold shot through her veins. When she tried to stand, wind buffeted her and nearly knocked her back over. She tilted her head up to take in the remnants of her home. It’d been completely consumed by pink fire.

_Pink fire…_

Who had done this? She’d heard of the pink fire before, but only in a legend. A legend everyone outside her family swore was untrue. A legend meant only to scare her into obedience. 

There wasn’t _really_ an evil witch plotting the Blights’ end, was there?

It was untrue… wasn’t it?

She had no time to ponder. A second explosion sounded, and a turret at the top of the manor collapsed, crumbling to the ground. Rubble rushed through the air towards her at terrifying speeds.

So, she turned and ran until she could run no more, until the snow claimed her, until the last of her memories fled her mind.


End file.
